


Explanations 3

by AerynB



Series: Bridging the Gaps [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: and the Horns of a Dilemma, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes for the episode, "The Librarians and the Horns of a Dilemma." Are they worried about the others while trying to navigate the Labyrinth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations 3

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this episode is very tightly written. I can't think of much of anything that requires a missing scene fic. There's the change of clothes from when the Librarians first go through the Back Door to when they arrive in the CEO's office of Golden Axe Foods. But I've already done a clothes-buying scene--sort of--and well, I just can't picture it well enough. They go to a store, buy appropriate clothes for investigating a corporation, and they come up with a game plan, Eve: "I talk. You all keep quiet." Other than that, not much to write home about.
> 
> But, what if, while they're off in pairs, trying to navigate the Labyrinth, they each have conversations about the other. What would that be like? Here's what I think. First bit belongs to the ep, to give you a jumping point. Hope you enjoy. :)

Jacob rammed into the man-o-taur just as it was about to maul her. Baird wasted no time jumping into the cab of the truck.

"Look at that," he said, "smarter and harder."

* * *

"13, 14, 15, 16. Okay, right here," Cassandra instructed, her eyes closed, still holding onto Ezekiel's arm.

"Sorry, kid, there's nothing to the right."

"Oops, too soon. Wait for it," she counted silently. "Okay, there should be some stairs now."

"Yep," Ezekiel guided them along, "nicely done." He held onto her arm tightly as he walked them down the stairs. "It's a good thing you've got your eyes closed. This place is seriously trippy."

"8, 9, 10. I can only imagine... And, well, my imagination." Cassandra's spine shivered a little. "You're right, probably a very good thing I can't see it. Stop here. Go left along this walkway until the second stairs on the left. They'll be going up this time."

"Yeah, I see them."

"2, 3... Do you think they're all right?"

"Stone and Baird? Of course they are. You gave them a map, and from what I see, you've got this Labyrinth licked. They're probably leading Mister Stompy on a merry chase around Boston, doing the bait thing to buy us time." He stopped as she pushed him gently, reminding him to go left. "Absolutely no need to worry."

Cassandra just patted his arm, noticing the slight tension in his voice. "Yeah. I'm worried too."

* * *

"Which way next?" Jacob asked as they came to the alley's dead end.

"Left," Baird directed, keeping her finger in place on Cassandra's map while Jacob drove the beat up truck. Running into the man-o-taur was apparently not so good for the engine. It kept stuttering and wouldn't go above 25 miles per hour. "At that next stop sign turn right," she said, glancing back to see if they still had their fish on the line.

He made the turn, then absently raked his hand through his hair. "God. You think they're okay?"

"Cassandra and Jones?" Baird sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "I don't know. I've been second-guessing myself since this all started. There can't be any other dangers in the Labyrinth, right? We've got the minotaur on our tail, and I trust Cassandra can beat the maze, it's just..."

"I didn't mean to-- Look, whatever happens, it's not your--" Jacob shook his head, he shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I guess I'm just worried 'bout he-- them." They came up to another intersection. "Are we getting close?"

Baird tried to pull herself together and looked at the map again. "Yeah, a left up here, then straight through four intersections. The Annex should be on the right."

"Good thing. This truck is on its last leg."


End file.
